


Ninjago: The Good Emperor

by Yasur



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Different take on season 11, Isolation, Minor Character Death, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasur/pseuds/Yasur
Summary: After being banished from Ninjago by the evil sorcerer Aspheera, Zane must survive in an unfamiliar world alone, save the realm from the evil Vex while fighting against the influence of Forbidden spinjitzu, and dealing with the absence of his family. This is the legend of how Zane became the greatest Emperor the Never Realm had ever known.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Ninjago: The Good Emperor

He clenched onto the staff as he looked upon the snake army encased in ice. His ice to be exact. Zane was in shock, he had no idea he was capable of that. He moved his gaze onto the staff. Zane wasn’t sure if he was really capable of that or if it was just the staff, perhaps both. His eyebrow raised as he studied the staff, and the feeling that came with it. The glowing staff was filled with power, his power- no the staff's power. Whatever it was it was pulling the droids full attention. It was calling him. 

“Zane!”

The droid's eyes blinked in confusion.

“Zane! Hand me the staff!” His master said in a shout.

Zane turned to the man, he couldn’t help but feel the need to resist Master Wu’s command, but he didn’t want to disobey Master Wu either. Reluctantly, Zane walked toward Master Wu to hand him the staff. Suddenly, before Wu even touched the staff, Aspheera broke out from the ice in a rage and shot directly at Master Wu.

Zanes eyes widened as the power of the staff hurdled toward his Master. He finally realized what his vision meant, and without hesitation, Zane shoved Master Wu away. He took one last look at the frightened old man before being thrown into a void and passing out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane opened his eyes. He looked up at the grey sky and the white flurries that were thrown around with the wind. He laid there, like a baby staring at a spinning mobile. The droid listened to the gentle winds that brushed against his ears and looked at the details of individual snowflakes as they fell onto his eyebrows. His moment of peace was shattered when the rest of his systems came online and he remembered what just happened. He shot up in a panic, forgetting about the snowflakes he just paid so much attention to. Zane quickly scanned his environment. He was surrounded by snow and rock. From the looks of it, he was no longer in Ninjago. He brushed off the snow on his body, he was covered in it. From his hair to his feet. Next he ran a diagnostic on all his systems, everything seemed mostly okay. The droid tinkered with his core just in case some wires were thrown out of place. He must’ve had a big fall because he felt dents on his back. Zane winced in pain as the dents pushed up against his systems. He couldn’t fix the dents on his own so he just decided to push through the pain for now. He took another glance to see if there was anyone around and rushed over to the mech. Zane analyzed the mech, it’s systems would need serious repair. Looking at the awful condition of the mech made Zane wonder how he himself only had a few dents. He would have considered himself lucky if he wasn’t just cast out by an evil snake into who knows where. Irritation crept into him at this thought. If they hadn’t gone into that pyramid perhaps he would be home right now. Maybe if he had a better reading speed. “I should work on that”, He thought to himself. Zane needed to get to some shelter, knowing little about his current location was dangerous enough, let alone being out in the open. Problem was, he didn’t know where to go or how to move the giant Mech beside him. 

Zane was in deep thought as the wind was starting to pick up speed.”Perhaps I could make a dome of ice around the mech..no that would bring too much attention. Putting it on a platform would probably work best” A loud thunder in the distance broke his train of thought. If Zane was going to do something, he better do it now.

As the wind blew through his silver hair, Zane started using his hands to create the platform. He needed to make this more efficiently, so he pushed himself farther than his limits. His hands illuminated the growing darkness with a light blue. Zane knew he pushed himself too far when a sharp shooting pain traveled from his core to his back, sending him to his knees. Another clap of lighting pierced the sky, the nindroid was running out of time.

Then it hit him.

He ran for the staff and twirled it in his hands. The power of forbidden spinjitzu ran through him and eased his pain. It felt so good, like coming up for fresh air. Zane’s power filled the sky in blue as he created a platform underneath the mech and lifted it with the staff. He was eager to find shelter, and started planning how he would get home once he found said shelter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fog that accompanied the storm made it difficult to scan the environment, finding shelter was becoming increasingly strenuous. To Zane’s relief, he was able to detect a cave using his topography sensor. It was just coming into his vision before he heard something. The nindroid stopped in his tracks to listen. It almost sounded like a bird, but birds do not make such loud sounds. 

He turned around, listening for anything. 

Zane heard the flapping of wings, his eyes widened as he briefly saw the size of this bird. The bird dove in toward Zane and hit him into the air like a golf club hitting a ball. The droid’s yell filled the environment around him before he fell into snow. Zane sprang up in a rush that could be compared to human adrenaline. With his entire body covered in snow again, the droid lunged for the scroll of forbidden spinjitzu.

He grabbed it just in time to shoot a blast of ice at the bird.

Zane missed.

The bird planted its giant foot onto him, pushing Zane face first into deep snow. Warning signs came all over Zanes interface. His body couldn’t withstand the pressure of the bird. Snow was getting into his systems, creating an imbalanced temperature. Zane knew if the bird did not remove its foot, he would be crushed. This sent him into a panic that had him yelling out for help.

No one could hear him under the snow.

The bird put even more pressure on Zane, hitting the dents on his back sent an unbearable pain throughout his nervous system. Every nerve on his body was starting to overload his processor, he couldn’t handle it.

“Please stop!” Zane shouted at full volume as tears crystalized on his cheeks. 

Zane suddenly heard a loud sound and the bird lifted itself off of Zane, another giant thud shook the ground. Zane laid at his side and coughed up a mixture of snow, oil, and water. He laid there for a minute to regain his composer and turned around.

“No!” Zane dashed to the bird whose head was encased in ice. “No no no”, he repeated to himself. He used the staff to remove the ice from the birds head. “Please be okay”

The bird remained lifeless. Zane stood up and shook his head in disbelief. He recognized that ice, it was HIS ice. He didn’t want to kill the bird, Zane loved birds, but it just hurt so much. He gazed at the scroll, finally realizing that it had been glued to his hand the entire time. 

“It was a mistake.” Zane said, almost hyperventilating.

“That was no mistake, you killed it”

“But it would have killed me”

“And who’s fault is that”

Zane threw the staff down in a burst of emotion, and looked at the dead bird.

“I will find a place to bury you after I move the mech into the cave” Zane put his hand on the bird's head and shed a tear. “I am sorry”

Zane moved the mech into the cave without the use of the staff. Taking it in piece by piece. Then he buried the bird, or at least the best way he knew how, burying a bird of its size was a difficult task. Lastly, he buried the staff, and vowed he would never use it again.

Or so he thought.


End file.
